99 Mauve Balloons
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey makes good on his promise to throw Louis a baby shower.


**99 Mauve ****Balloons**

**Category:** Darvey fluff

**Summary: **Harvey makes good on his promise to throw Louis a baby shower.

**AN: **I'm writing another story that's too angsty and it's upsetting me haha. Thought I'd take a break to write some pure fluff :D

* * *

Donna wades through the sea of balloons, arms filled to the brim with gift bags as she meets Harvey's gaze over the streamer he's hanging. The trademark smirk on his lips instantly makes her blush and she crouches down, depositing the bundle in front of the lavishly decorated coffee table, throwing a light warning up at him. "Stop it."

His grin grows wider but is quickly replaced by the innocent lift of his eyebrows. "Stop what?"

"You know _exactly_ what." She counters, trying to hide her own amusement. For the amount of effort he's put into planning this shower he's spent just as much time complaining about it... but for all his talk he hasn't left one corner of the house untouched. Everything has been arranged meticulously and she straightens the bundles at her feet, tilting her gaze back at him. "Stop thinking up excuses to leave early."

"Trust me..." he assures, her position on the floor giving him the perfect view of her cleavage. He's been staring at goddamn swans all day and his fingers twitch as he fiddles tying to get the flimsy fabric in his hand to stay put. "That's _not_ what I was thinking."

There's no mistaking the intent beneath his growl, the hum of appreciation sending a tingle down her spine but he can undress her with his eyes all he wants; it's not going to happen. "Then it should be because we are not having sex on Louis' couch." He opens his mouth in immediate protest and she stands waving a finger at him, "or the patio, dining room and most _definitely_ not the master bedroom." His look of disappointment draws a chuckle from her throat but she isn't giving in, not even when he finishes up with the streamer taking a slow, languid step towards her. "This is a baby shower, Harvey."

"Exactly." He ignores the look painted on her face, slipping his arms around her waist, "how do you think babies are made?"

She laughs in spite of her resolve, letting his lips advance down her neck as she grips his sweater. "You're such an idiot."

He pulls back just so he can see her smile, the one she always wears after throwing the playful insult around and he isn't disappointed. Her face is practically glowing as she slides her hands up over his chest. "Why do you want to do it here anyway? She asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Because the next time Louis says something stupid to piss me off, I can think about the time we did it in his house-" he explains, his own mouth curving as the lawyer in him takes over, "and when the time is right and I do tell him, every year I've waited will just add more value to his reaction."

He sounds far too pleased with himself, like he's actually thought about it in depth and lord knows she shouldn't encourage him but his grin is infectious. "You really would do that, wouldn't you?"

He nods not a shadow of a doubt in his mind that in five, ten or fifteen years he's still going to be taking great pleasure out of ribbing Louis. It's how their relationship works and the man is family, so why wouldn't he take the ammunition when its this to easy steal. "I'm a very patient man."

"Well, Mr. 'I'm so patient'..." she slips her fingers down between them, resting her thumbs against top of his jeans and biting her lip. He exhales sharply, his chest expanding with anticipation and she finds his eyes with a smirk of her own, "how about you shelve those thoughts about sex, and go get the cake out of the fridge instead."

Her hands drop from his waist but he catches them on reflex, trace amounts of humor prompting his lips close to her ear, "you're a tease."

"And you're incorrigible," she deems with a giggle, giving his behind a slap, "_go_."

A groan escapes as he follows the order, his feet leading him to the kitchen and not two seconds later he's calling back out over his shoulder, "you realize this whole thing is ridiculous."

She shakes her head, moving to the dining table to clear room for the tiered chocolate ganache desert. It might not be tradition but that has't stopped him for going completely overboard and as much as he keeps protesting Gretchen threatened him, she has a sneaking suspicion he's been secretly enjoying the distraction. After the last six months they all needed something else to focus on besides work and she rearranges the purple napkins with a smile. "Is that why you spent an hour making sure you got the right shade of mauve?"

"It called a _theme, _Donna."

She laughs candidly at the flamboyant correction, her eyes gleaming with amusement as he comes in carrying the cake he spent a small fortune on. All joking aside he really did go above and beyond planning the shower, even taking on _most_ of the tedious tasks himself, and she couldn't be prouder.

"_Hey..._" she breathes out gently, catching his arm as he steps back from the table, "you've done and amazing job, Louis is going to be blown away by all of this."

He hopes so because none of it is refundable and he's about tell her as much but the quip is lost as she reaches up capturing his lips. He finds her hand on instinct, tangling it with his own and she doesn't resist when he tugs her closer letting in his tongue with a soft moan. The sound undoes him and he's on the verge taking it further, ready to convince her they should go through with his plan in the master bedroom, when he hears the rattle of keys making him mumble frustratedly under his breath, "speak of the devil."

She stifles a giggle, leaning her head against his chest as Louis' excited voice shouts out from the front door.

"I'm back. Should I close my eyes... I'm closing my eyes, I don't want to ruin the surprise- oofph."

A crash and a curse echo down the hall and she reluctantly pulls away from Harvey, an apologetic smile forming as she clears her throat. "Coming Louis."

Harvey tilts his head watching the sway of her hips as she leaves and he shoves his hands awkwardly into his pockets rocking back on his heels. He tells himself the sudden niggle in his chest has nothing to do with nerves, that it's probably just indigestion from the food they've been sneaking... but he hangs on Louis reaction as the man enters the room opening his eyes and absorbing what Harvey can only hope is the good kind of shock.

"Oh my god." Louis stumbles over himself, his gaze washing across the room that's been transformed into something right out of his dreams. Everything from the bunting right down to the tiny swan ornaments littered across tables of food, presents and games is a masterpiece of perfection. He's almost speechless, tears springing to his eyes as he turns to the man responsible. "This is... better than anything I could have imagined-" he chokes on the sentiment, struggling to get the words out, "_Harvey_... thank you."

To Harvey's relief the gratitude is genuine and he's about to brush off the thanks as not being necessary when Louis' arms grip him in a bear-like hug, squashing the life out of him. He catches Donna's gaze and tries to suppress a smile as he rolls his eyes patting the man affectionately. "You're welcome Louis."

The doorbell springs to life, signalling the arrival of guests and the pressure around Harvey's chest eases as Louis makes a mad dash to answer it. He did good, Donna's soft expression confirming it but he shakes off the remnants of emotion as she closes the distance between them.

"You didn't book a clown did you?" She asks teasingly, slinking her arm through his elbow.

"_Please," a_ huff of laughter escapes as he shakes his head, "Louis' family are traumatizing enough."

"You just wait until your bachelor party." It's meant as an off the cuff comment and she realizes her mistake a second too late when he looks at her with a hint of fear twisting his features.

"You mean the bachelor party _Mike_ is organizing." He searches her gaze for reassurance. There's no way the kid wouldn't have sold him out but her lips form an 'O' shape and he breathes an involuntary groan, "_Donna_."

"Louis called him up begging to help. It was sweet..." she protests with a soft squeeze. Mike veto'd all the ridiculous ideas and he has absolutely nothing to worry about. Well, except maybe the doves. "I hear there's a _theme_ and everything."

She grins as she lets go and he swears he's going to kill the kid. Or maybe he'll just crash her hens party instead. It's not the worst idea he's ever had and he can suck up a night of drinking tequila.

So long as there aren't any goddamn swans.


End file.
